Mah, aku minta pulsa!
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Siapa yang pernah menjadi anak kost? Adakah yang tahu seberapa beratnya perjuangan sebagai seorang anak kost? Namun, dibandingkan tanggal tua, apakah yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu?


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida, Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Parody, Humor, Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Yuuma Tsukumo.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **Beberapa kata dalam bahasa** _ **alay**_ **ala Indonesia** _ **, typo, some mistakes EYD, AU, OOC,**_ **bahasa** _ **non-baku.**_

 _ **A/N: Challenge Fic Alay**_ **RuLiA** _ **.**_ **Sebetulnya ini kejadian nyata yang Raze alami sendiri kemarin, hanya ditambah beberapa plot** _ **. =w=**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Mah, aku minta pulsa!**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Siapa yang pernah menjadi anak kost?

Adakah yang tahu seberapa beratnya perjuangan sebagai seorang anak kost?

Menjadi anak kost bukanlah hal mudah! Mungkin awalnya biasa saja, tak ada masalah, dan segala hal bebas dilakukan. Namun, apa jadinya muncul kedatangan sosok monster yang paling ditakuti berupa **tanggal tua**?

Monster ini benar-benar menyeramkan! Begitu keji! Kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan! Dia tak berbelas kasihan! Monster tersebut akan mengubah hari-hari penuh kebebasan menjadi dipenuhi oleh ketakutan, kepanikan, kewaspadaan, hingga hal menakutkan lainnya. Di mana seorang pemula dalam dunia anak kost akan dipenuhi **KEHANCURAN**.

Mereka yang mampu bertahan hidup bertahun-tahun adalah pejuang! Serangan tagihan uang kost, tusukan deadline tugas, rayuan mesra dari makanan _warteg_ hingga gorengan biasa yang dijual di pinggiran jalan. Semua itu adalah musuh! Satu per satu, pertahanan perisai anak kost semakin rusak! Serangan bertubi-tubi setiap hari! Luka yang sama menusuk tubuh mereka, menimbulkan bekas yang begitu menyakitkan! Peperangan yang selalu terjadi setiap **tanggal tua**.

'Kecuali' jika salah satunya adalah anak manja yang disediakan fasilitas berlebih.

Apakah hidup mereka akan lebih baik? **TIDAK**.

Camkan ini wahai anak muda. Mata penuh napsu **traktiran** selalu ada di mana-mana, terutama jika mereka melihat dompet yang tidak ditinggali sarang laba-laba.

Waspadalah, anak kost.

Namun, dari semua itu. Ada hal yang mengerikan dibandingkan semua serangan **tanggal tua**.

Hal itu adalah ...

... _KUOTA_!

Hidup anak kost tanpa _kuota_ adalah hal yang mengerikan! Apalagi jika anak kost tersebut memasuki jurusan Tehnik Komputer dan Jaringan, TIK, IT! Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _internet_! Setiap hari berkelana di dunia maya, bertarung dengan rumus-rumus bilangan _biner_ , perang tiada henti dengan _IP Address_ memakai kabel _Straight_ dan _Cross_ bersamaan!

Apa jadinya jika ia didatangi tanggal tua, _kuota_ habis total, anggaran tak mencukupi, serta perut yang sudah tak diisi makanan selama dua hari?

 **Kehancuran dunia.**

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Yuuma Tsukumo saat ini, seorang siswa yang sudah menjadi anak kost selama dua tahun.

* * *

"TIDAK ADA!"

"TSUKUMO!"

"NOH! MAMAH! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"YUUMA! DIAM!"

" _KUOTA_! _KUOTA_!"

"Yuuma, diam."

"Astraaal~"

Astral menghembuskan napas panjang seraya mengerling ke arah kiri, melirik Kotori yang duduk bersebelahan dengan kawan sesama kamar kostnya. Kawannya itu sendiri kini merengek di pelukannya, menangisi nasibnya yang kehabisan _kuota_.

Terpaksa Astral meminta izin dengan isyarat pada guru yang sedang mengajar untuk membawa Yuuma keluar, daripada nantinya malah _ngeyel_ saat ditangati. Apa boleh buat, namanya juga Yuuma.

"Maaf, Kotori. Nanti aku pinjam catatanmu lagi," cetus Astral sebelum menyeret Yuuma keluar kelas, Kotori membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sudah bukan hal aneh jika Astral selalu menjadi pengasuh pribadi Yuuma, apalagi mereka selalu satu kamar. Astral memilih masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Yuuma dan ikut kost di kamar yang sama pula ketimbang sekolah lain yang lebih bermutu saja digosipkan karena dia terlalu sayang dan khawatir pada Yuuma yang ceroboh.

Sungguh mulia engkau, Astral. Meski kasih sayangmu pada Yuuma bertepuk sebelah tangan. Astral, mah, apa atuh? Cuma pengasuh Yuuma.

"Astraaal! Bagaimana ini?! _Kuota_ -ku habis! Perutku lapar! Ah! Mengapa aku bisa lupa bawa uang untuk beli _kuota_?!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, Astral menghembuskan napas panjang. Pemandangan berupa Yuuma yang kalang kabut kehabisan _kuota_ sudah bukan hal aneh, malah dia sudah terbiasa.

Apa pemecahannya?

Apakah Astral akan meminjamkan uang untuk Yuuma? Atau membelikannya kuota gratis? Mungkin malah mentraktir Yuuma agar uang Yuuma bisa digunakan untuk membeli _kuota_ sendiri? Bisa jadi malah memasang _WiFi_ gratis khusus untuk Yuuma!

 **Salah besar.**

Awalnya memang iya, malah itu kegiatan sehari-hari Astral. Tetapi, semenjak mendapat amanah dari nenek Yuuma tercinta, semua berubah. Yuuma yang awalnya sering berlangganan macam-macam pada Astral, kini 'mengurangi'nya sampai nyaris saja Astral mengiranya Yuuma palsu.

Makanya sekarang Astral hanya diam memperhatikan Yuuma yang kalang kabut sendiri.

"Uh ..., aku lapar ..., tapi _kuota_ ... Beli makanan atau _kuota_ , ya ...? Makanan? _Kuota_? Makanan? _Kuota_? AARGH! ASTRAL! BAGAIMANA INI?! AKU LAPAR SEKALI! BAGAIMANA KALAU NANTINYA AKU MATI KELAPARAN?!"

"Mau kutraktir?"

"MA—TIDAK! NENEK! YUUMA PASTI MENEPATI JANJI!"

"Atau kubelikan kuo—"

"ASTRAL! JANGAN MENGGODAKU!"

"BERISIK!"

"He ...?"

Yuuma mengerjap, terdiam mendengar suara bentakan kasar itu. Masa dari Astral? Ah,tak mungkin, Astral yang selalu tenang dan sedikit tertular kepolosannya itu tak mungkin membentaknya sekasar itu. Di satu sisi, Astral juga terhenyak mendengar bentakan tersebut.

Sejenak, kedua remaja satu kamar itu saling berpandangan. Jika mereka tidak salah, dari suaranya itu, rasanya seperti ...

"Cih, kenapa anak sepertimu bisa masuk sekolah ini?" cibir seseorang, suaranya terdengar dari atas dinding yang disandari oleh Astral. Spontan, Astral dan Yuuma menengadah.

Rambut biru? Cek.

Mata biru? Cek.

Tatapan sangar ala hiu? Cek.

Oh, Ryouga ternyata.

"Lha? Shark? Sedang apa di situ?" tanya Yuuma polos, tak menyadari kejengkelan Ryouga dari raut wajahnya.

Nyaris saja Ryouga akan meloncat turun dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, lalu menerkam dan mencumbu—Ehem!—menjitak kepala adik kelasnya yang satu ini. Tidak sadarkah Yuuma bahwa Ryouga nyaris tuli karena jeritan histerisnya yang mendadak muncul? Astral mati-matian menahan tawa melihat perubahan ekspresi Ryouga.

"Adik kelas macam apa kau ini ...?" geram Ryouga, menahan naps—kekesalannya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Yuuma menelengkan kepalanya, dengan tampang innocent yang dipenuhi kebingungan. Ingin rasanya Ryouga membawanya keluar sekolah dan memperkos—mengomelinya macam-macam, disertai ciu—jitakan mesra.

Astral memutar kedua bola matanya, "Shark, dia sedang dalam masa panik. Diajak bicara juga nantinya kamu malah kesal sendiri," jelas Astral memperingati.

Ryouga menepuk keningnya cukup keras, "Merepotkan ..., apalagi yang membuatnya berisik kali ini ...?" tanya Ryouga stres.

" _Kuota_ -nya habis," jawab Astral.

Mencoba mengabaikan Yuuma yang mulai berteriak-teriak lagi mendengar kata ' _kuota'_ , Ryouga meloncat turun dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _Kuota_? Heh, yang sepertinya tinggal beli, apa susahnya?" cibir Ryouga.

Astral mengerling ke arah Yuuma, "Dia mau saja, tetapi ia lupa bawa uang untuk membeli _kuota_ -nya. Meski begitu, masih ada uang cadangan, tetapi rencananya uang itu mau digunakan untuk membeli makanan. Jika dibelikan _kuota_ , nanti dia tak bisa makan. Jika dibelikan makanan, dia tak bisa mendapat _kuota_ ," terang Astral sejelas mungkin.

Ryouga semakin heran kenapa dia bisa tertarik pada adik kelasnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa tidak kaubelikan saja?"

Astral menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas—lagi. "Maunya, sih, begitu. Tetapi, dia mendapat amanah dari neneknya bahwa ia tak boleh bergantung terus padaku."

"Sakitnya tuh di sini, di dalam hatiku~ sakitnya tuh karena kehabisan _kuota_ ~"

"Yang benar saja ... Dasar Super Bodoh ..."

"NUOOOO! _KUOTA_! MAMA!"

"BERISIK!"

"AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, SHARK?!"

"BERHENTI BERTERIAK, BODOH!"

"HUWA! SHARK SAMA SEKALI TAK MEMBANTU!"

"ARGH! BERISIK! SINI! KUBELIKAN _KUOTA_!"

"... Ha?"

Suasana hening. Tak ada yang saling berbicara, maupun bergerak. Baik Yuuma atau Astral, keduanya cengo seketika. Hei, hei, apa hari ini akan ada badai? Seorang Shark? Ryouga Kamishiro? Menawarkan _kuota_ pada Yuuma? Yang selalu dianggapnya adik kelas yang menyusahkan?

"... Apa tadi ...? Bisa diulang ...?" pinta Yuuma.

Betapa Ryouga sangat ingin menerkam Yuuma sekarang juga melihat wajah adik kelasnya itu. Sambil berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya, Ryouga mengulang perkataannya barusan.

"Kubelikan _kuota_ untukmu, Bodoh ..."

Oh, tidak salah dengar ternyata.

Astral melangkah mundur, wajahnya memucat. Meski tak separah Yuuma yang menunjuk-nunjuk Ryouga dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kini berubah begitu ketakutan.

"A ... ADIKNYA SHARK! KAKAKMU PASTI KESURUPAN! DIA MENAWARKAN _KUOTA_ PADAKU! YA TUHAN! MAMAH! MASA HARI INI AKAN ADA BADAI?!"

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU ITU?!"

"TIDAAAAK! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! YANG DI DEPANKU INI PASTI _ALIEN_! YA TUHAN! HAMBAMU SALAH APA?!"

"ENAK SAJA!"

"ASTRAL! PINJAM _D-GAZER_! AKU MAU TELPON MAMAH! MAAAH! PAPAAH! PUTRA KALIAN PERGI DULUAAN!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

"LEBIH NGERI DARI TANGGAL TUA! SHARK KESURUPAN YA TUHAAAN!"

"ARGH! BERISIK! AKU TAK JADI MEMBELIKAN _KUOTA_!"

BRAK!

Tak perlu menunggu reaksi Yuuma yang berikutnya untuk membuat Ryouga membanting pintu atap menuju tangga bawah.

"Lho? Shark? Eh! Shark! Kenapa malah pergi?"

Tak ada balasan. _Fix_ , menghilanglah kesempatan Yuuma untuk mendapatkan _kuota_ gratis. Astral yang sudah mengontrol diri dari keterkejutannya, berjalan menghampiri Yuuma.

"A ... Astral ..." Yuuma menoleh ke arah Astral dengan gaya robot, tangisan disertai rengekannya hampir pecah.

"Sudahlah, biar kubelikan. Nanti kubilang pada nenekmu bahwa ini keinginanku sendiri," bujuk Astral. Lama-lama ia tetap tak tega membiarkan kawan sekamarnya ini meriang membutuhkan _kuota_.

"T-tapi ..." Yuuma menggeleng cepat dan menunduk, "a-aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Nenek ... Lagi pula aku sadar, aku selalu menyusahkanmu selama ini, 'kan, Astral ...?"

Astral terdiam. Jika saja ia tak punya kontrol diri yang bagus, pasti saat ini Astral sudah nyaris berpikir untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dipikirkan Ryouga sebelumnya. Salahkan wajah Yuuma saat ini. Cih, kenapa kawan sekamarnya harus se- _bishounen_ ini?

Astral mengambil napas, "Baiklah ..., aku mengerti."

Yuuma mendongak, senyuman cerah tersungging di wajahnya. Membuat rona merah muncul di kedua sisi wajah Astral. Uh, Astral mulai memikirkan apa nasibnya nanti jika sudah kembali ke kamar kost mereka.

Tunggu dulu ...

Astral teringat sesuatu, "Yuuma, apa uangmu cukup untuk beli _kuota_? Harganya dua kali lipat dari harga makanan di _cafetaria_ , 'kan?" tanya Astral.

Kedua mata Yuuma melebar, benar juga, Yuuma belum memeriksanya. Cepat-cepat Yuuma merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya, dibukanya dompet tersebut dan menghitung uang di dalamnya ...

... lalu terdiam.

Astral mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kenapa lagi dengan kawannya ini?

"Astral ..."

"Ya?"

"Pinjam _D-Gazer_."

Astral semakin kebingungan, namun ia tetap menyerahkan _D-Gazer_ miliknya pada Yuuma. Yuuma menerimanya dengan perlahan, kemudian menghubungi ibunya. Melihatnya, Astral mulai mengerti kenapa Yuuma terdiam barusan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar Mirai menjawabnya.

 _\Lho? Yuuma?\_

"Hai, Mama ..."

 _\Kenapa menelepon Mama dari D-Gazer Astral?\_

Yuuma tersenyum mendengarnya, dirinya tertawa kering sebelum menjawabnya.

"Mah ... aku minta pulsa ... Untuk _kuota_ ..."

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : ... Kejadian sebenarnya mungkin lebih parah dari ini, tetapi Raze ubah secukupnya. Karena Raze terlalu sakit hati mengingatnya.


End file.
